<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Sight, First Love, Soulmates by CatPawsInNightSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464462">First Sight, First Love, Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky'>CatPawsInNightSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May challenge: create an AU first meeting of Tiva where they are not in the usual occupations or time era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Sight, First Love, Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York City, as Tony was walking by a family diner, on a whim, he decided to go in for lunch. When he entered, a young, attractive-looking waitress guided him to a booth by the window where he could see the traffic going by, and people walking by. She then left as he started perusing the menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, my name's Ziva, and I'm your waitress for today.” A sweet-sounding voice reached Tony's ears. He looked up to see that the nice-looking waitress had returned with his glass of water. She set the glass of water down on the table and looked at him intently, as if she had seen him somewhere before. A long pause ensued, then she burst out laughing. “I'm sorry I did not mean to stare, but you look so familiar...” Ziva tried to suppress a giggle, realizing that there was something familiar about Tony, something about his rugged cuteness, his well groomed beard, that she could not get her eyes off of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony chuckled. “That's OK, I get that all the time.” Tony smiled at Ziva. “Tony DiNozzo.” Tony smiled at Ziva, straightening his jacket and shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute, your father must be Anthony DiNozzo!? On the Food Network?” Ziva asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony stopped to consider her response. “That's the one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva gasped in excitement. “Love watching him. So are you following your Dad's footsteps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I admire him, but, no, I'd rather not want to follow his steps. My sister's already in college to study about business management, so she'll most likely run that business,” Tony nodded with a smile. “Me, I like working in real estate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah that's cool. My uncle Alfie owns this restaurant, been in the family for many years. Loves cooking in the back. He's my mother's older brother.” Ziva smiled at Tony. “My mom manages this restaurant, and my dad's a carpenter. Comes over to fix stuff whenever it's needed from time to time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that's nice.” Tony smiled. He glanced at the menu, then looked up at Ziva. Their eyes clicked together for a fleeting moment. “What would you recommend on the menu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sure, let's see now, today's specials are the 3 taco meal with beans and rice, or a smothered burrito with rice and beans, or my favorite, which is chicken enchilada. I eat them at times. Also, Uncle Alfie's burritos are to die for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, well then, I'd like to order what you like. Two of them with rice and beans.” Tony put the menu down and smiled. Her eyes were drawn to his smile and his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Tony was served with his meal and drink, Ziva got busy enough that she had to constantly wait on people. Tony kept glancing at her, taking in her looks, becoming engrossed with how lovely she looked. Even though Ziva was on the go with the waitressing, she also kept stealing glances at Tony, but tried her best not to be obvious. All of a sudden, she realized he might be the one she likes. When Ziva came back to Tony at his booth, “Everything is good?” Ziva asked Tony, smiling. She could not take her eyes off of him; she felt drawn in by his eyes, as if attracted by a magnet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This food's wonderful. So wonderful in fact, that I'll keep coming back and asking for more,” Tony replied, gazing intently at Ziva, a small smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva chuckled. “That is good to hear, I am glad you enjoy your food, do you need more drink?” She motioned towards his nearly empty glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony quickly looked down at his glass. “Oh sure, yeah, thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She refilled his glass, then went around on her rounds, occasionally checking on Tony, making sure he was good. When he was finishing up, Ziva went to Tony to hand him his check for the meal. Tony glanced at the check, smiled, and pulled out his payment and placed a twenty on top for her tip. He put the payment into the check book and handed it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you be around again sometimes?” Ziva asked Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I think I'll be in the area every once in a while. I work for a real estate company, like I said before. I remodel homes, mostly. I've got an office over there in that tall building. You work here all the time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty much. That's nice you're close by,” Ziva said. She gazed at Tony, wondering at the possibility of them meeting in a diner, of all places. “You enjoy your work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Couldn't ask for better. Every so often, I head out of the city to decompress, though.” Tony said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Ah, a country boy stuck in a city boy's body?” Ziva winked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony chuckled at her and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After few months of seeing each other at the restaurant, one day Tony had just finished working at his office. On a whim, he walked by the diner to see if Ziva had finished working. He walked in, and saw Ziva taking someone's order. Ziva looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and sat down in a booth near the doorway and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Tony, just in time for you to come when I am ending my shift. I'm hungry. Let's go somewhere to eat, shall we?” Ziva walked up to him breathlessly a few minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sure, there's this little place I was thinking about. Maybe see my country house afterwards?” Tony smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, that sounds nice. Give us a chance to decompress, you know?” Ziva smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Ziva headed out to a nice steak-and-potatoes restaurant. As they were seated by the waiter, Ziva said, “This is nice. A chance to get away from everyone, finally. ” Ziva scanned the area, smiles at Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony chuckled lightly. “You looked like you needed to let your hair down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's my family. Sometimes they can be a bit much. Especially my mother. I swear, she's the ultimate authority on who I should be seeing. My dad, he doesn't seem to care so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony winced. “Yeah, I noticed that about your mother, like she's got a real issue about you seeing me. I like you a lot, I do, but your mother...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva grasped his hands. “All we can do is keep this secret if we are actually seeing each other, just for now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could say anything, Ziva's eyes caught sight of a familiar figure walking into the restaurant. “Frankie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony turned around to see... his brother. Frankie looked back, as if he saw a ghost. “Hi there.” Frankie finally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, do you know him?” Ziva asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony looked back at her. “Yes. He happens to be my brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my,” Ziva gasped, almost spilling her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. My little brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva smiled. “I met him in high school. You didn't go to the same school as him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony shook his head. “No, I went to a prep school in Boston somewhere, because my dad wanted me there. Moved much later when my dad got a job here in the city.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time went by, Ziva and Tony spent a lot more time hanging out, and Tony decided to bring Frankie in the picture to make it look better for Ziva for the sake of their friendship. Ziva had convinced her uncle Alfie and her mother to hire Tony to give the restaurant a face lift on the inside, which Tony was more than willing to do. As the remodel project went through the days and weeks, Ziva's family couldn't help but notice what a hard worker Tony was, how he made sure no corners were cut on workmanship. Tony worked hard to gain their respect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the restaurant reopened, business was very brisk, and everyone that dined there really enjoyed the new look that set the ambiance of the restaurant. Ziva had the added advantage of being able to see Tony while they were doing the renovation work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long evening of doing remodeling work, they were cleaning up, when they noticed that their siblings had gone outside, Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Ziva walked slowly up to him, then put her hand on his cheek and drew his face slowly into hers. Tony offered no resistance, and they embraced with a full on kiss. After a few moments of full kissing, they broke the embrace, looking into each others' eyes. Their eyes communicated instantly the thought that they were meant to be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later, Ziva's mother somehow spotted Ziva and Tony in his car, kissing. She stormed out of the house to Ziva's side and jerked the car door open and pulled Ziva out of the car. She started cussing Tony out in Hebrew. She then switched to English. “You too old to be with my eighteen-year-old daughter !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony looked on helplessly as Ziva's mother dragged her into the house, shouting in Hebrew all the way. He sat there for a few moments, then closed the passenger side door and drove off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva was heartbroken at how her mother outright rejected Tony, pushed him out, so she resolved to herself that she would never allow her mother to run her life. Over the next few months, she made plans, and got things set up, doing so in secret, away from her family. Over the weeks and months, she was able to maintain contact with Frankie, and by extension, Tony. When all was in place, she set them into execution, and moved out, and started classes in a local college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During one of the inter-college meets, Ziva ran into Frankie at Boston college. “Long time no see, Frankie.” Ziva smiled when she saw him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frankie looked over to where Ziva was, across the courtyard at the college. “Oh, hi there, it has been a long time. Just got out of fashion design class. Whatcha been up to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moved out. Got my own place now, taking classes.” Ziva walked closer to Frankie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm gonna be heading over to see Jonah. Wanna tag along?” Frankie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva chuckled. She saw right through Frankie's ruse. “Sure. I'd like to see Tony as well.” They both smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frankie and Ziva carried out the ruse, in an effort to make her mother think she was dating Frankie, when in actuality, there was no love between the two. The ruse worked so well, they were able to continue for a couple of years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Ziva's 21<sup>st</sup> birthday bash, her family and close friends were celebrating her passage into adulthood. During the course of the party, Tony showed up with Frankie. Ziva was walking from the kitchen into the living room when she saw Tony. She gasped in surprise and walked over to Tony with a smile on her face. She was so thrilled to see Tony they hugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, Ziva” Tony smiled after hugging Ziva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really came, this really made my day, I was hoping that Frankie would be able to bring you here.” Ziva smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did say I would try my best to see you. I think your mother saw us, but who cares?” Tony chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I am not going to worry about my mom. Such a control freak. I don't understand why she wants me to marry Frankie when I don't really have any feelings for him.” Ziva shook her head. “Fact of the matter is, she's blind to him having the hots for Jonah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that's no fun. That might explain why she's got a stick up her backside about me,” Tony looked at Ziva, stroking her hair away from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it is not easy, I am not sure what is my mom's problem is, I just wish she understand and respect my choices of how I want to live my life, I have already decided who is my soulmate, and I'm standing right in front of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ziva!” Ziva's head snapped back towards the kitchen. Her mother had a stern look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva's mother walked up to Ziva from behind, visibly upset. “Ziva, I just dont want you to marry someone much older than you,” she said in Hebrew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An older man!?” Ziva scoffed. “My father is eleven years older than you. Who are you to tell me to marry the guy you want me to marry? Age does not matter. They're just numbers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you and Frankie look so good together!” Ziva's mother gushed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva recoiled. “Frankie and me? We're just friends. Nothing more. If you're wanting me to marry Frankie so bad, then why do you not notice how close Frankie and Jonah have become? You've been too focused on me to even pay attention.” Ziva then stormed off, causing everybody to look at Ziva's mother in stunned, uncomfortable silence. Tony quickly ran after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva and Tony headed back to Boston, where they had a much quieter, more intimate birthday celebration. They decided to not look back, but rather, start their life anew in Boston. Tony landed a job with another real estate agency in Boston to be near Ziva, as their relationship had grew closer. Tony and Ziva true first date a few weeks later was a trip to Paris to celebrate their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the hotel room in Paris, Ziva stood by the window looking at the Eiffel Tower, its lights lighting up the clear night sky, the fresh breeze gently wafting through the window. Tony walked to her, stood by her. “This is lovely. Perfect start for our relationship. Why don't we go... with the flow?” Tony got closer to Ziva, caressing her arm, then bringing her closer to his chest, looking out the window with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva chuckled softly. “Mm, yes, let's enjoy the night... and the rest of our lives... together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, dinner, then music and dancing, and then... dessert.” Tony chuckled and waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ziva turned around facing Tony and embraced him with a full-on kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Readers, thank you for the Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>